RWBY: The Division Gamer
by MagicalGeek
Summary: To change the Future and protect the light more unorthodox and unconventional forces are needed. Jet Onyx was an ordinary student, not to athletic and not a nerd either. So when he woke up as the Gamer in the world of Remnant, his world took a twist to craziness. The Division(Gameplay style) and The Gamer X-Over
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Tutorial

* * *

To change the Future and protect the light more unorthodox and unconventional forces are needed.

* * *

"Code 4." Normal talking/Radio call

'Code 4.' Thoughts

{Code 4} Radio chatter

[Code 4] ISAC

 **[Code 4]** Leveling up

 **"Code 4."** Loudspeaker

* * *

[Jet's Narration]

Sometimes life is unusual, and I find this kinda funny.

Let me explain, my name is Jet Onyx, and up until now I've been a normal High-school Student and I'm a member of the JROTC. My only military experience are from Paintball games, Airsoft games, Military Strategy video games and some military theme massively multiplayer online-only open world role-playing third-person shooter video games.

My life completely changed when I woke up in a completely black area with a holographic blue screen in front of me.

* * *

[3rd POV]

 **Welcome, and c** **ongratulations, you have become The Gamer, you will wake up soon in a new, but perhaps familiar world, there you will meet new people and go on amazing adventures with friends.**

'The Gamer... wait. I'm The Gamer!? Please tell me there are thought commands because I don't want to yell out my next attack to do it.' Jet thought when he read that.

 **Would you like to go through the tutorial? (New players are recommended to do so)**

"Yes." Jet answered not even using sarcasm because The Gamer ability knows not sarcasm.

 **Let's begin with basic commands, Commands come in two varieties, Soft and Hard, Soft commands can be activated with thoughts or speech and touch, while hard command can only be activated through speech** **and touch** **. Please choose which form of commands you would like to use.**

"Soft." Jet said almost instantly cause why use hard commands and risk causing everyone to think that he is crazy.

 **Now don't worry too much, Soft or Hard commands won't be activated if you use a keyword in the context of a sentence. To continue the tutorial think or say 'Next'**

'Next' Jet thought deciding to test soft commands a bit.

 **Now, what's a game without a Menu of some kind, now open your menu by thinking or speaking Menu.**

'Menu' Jet thought and a blue screen opened up with several options.

 _Status_

 _Skills_

 _Inventory_

 _Quests_

 **Let's start with your Status shall we?**

'I wonder if this tutorial is rigid, Inventory.' Jet thought trying to test it.

 **Don't get cheeky on us, now. Experimenting with the system is certainly encouraged, but for now, let's complete the Tutorial first. Access the Status screen, please.**

'So either it has backup routines for when a person deviates or it has a sense of humor. Status.' Jet thought.

Jet Onyx

Level: 1

HP: 100

HPR: 1/min

Stamina: 100/100

SR: 1/min

STR: 10

AGI: 10

VIT: 10

DEX: 10

INT: 10

WIS: 10

LUK: 10

Stat Points: 0

EXP: 0/100

Money: 0 Lien

Condition: Normal

 **This is your profile page. These numbers are critical to you, so learn this page well.**

 **The following are explanations of the various statistics displayed on this page.**

 **Level: This is your current Level. Levels are an average of the power of an individual the higher the level, the more powerful the character is. It is increased by earning**

 **Experience Points (EXP). Leveling up increases your base HP and AP and will additionally provide 3 points to allocate to your stats as you wish.**

 **Title: This is your current Title. Each title has various effects associated with it and are unlocked by meeting certain criteria.**

 **Hit Points (HP): Hit Points are representative of how much damage your body can receive before falling. Damage taken reduces your current HP. If the bar drops to zero,** **you lose consciousness, whilst if more than twice your total HP is taken in damage, death is possible. For example, if you took more than 160 HP of damage right now, death** **could occur. HP can be recovered by eating, sleeping or using items.**

 **Hit Point Regeneration (HPR): This is how fast you passively recover HP.**

 **Stamina: This** **represent fatigue, this limits how far you can sprint or run for a limited period of time and great physical efforts like climbing a cord or a wall or doing moves that requires a lot of strength to be maintained during a long period of time**

 **Stamina** **Regeneration** **(SR): This is how fast you passively recover Stamina.**

 **Strength (STR): Strength determines how physically strong your body is. This corresponds to how hard a weapon can be swung or how much weight can be lifted. Your**

 **inventory is also governed by this stat.**

 **Agility (AGI): Agility determines the speed at which your body can move. Speed and reflexes are attributable to this stat.**

 **Vitality (VIT): Vitality measures how tough you are. HP, HPR and resistance to illness are affected by this value.**

 **Dexterity (DEX): Dexterity measures how well you can coordinate your body. Skills such as hand eye coordination or balance are directly affected by this stat.**

 **Intelligence (INT): Intelligence determines how smart you are. The higher this stat is, the faster your learning rate and your maximum AP.**

 **Wisdom (WIS): Wisdom is how well you utilize knowledge provided to you. This affects intuition and APR.**

 **Luck (LUK): Luck is, well, luck. The higher this stat is, the more probable an outcome is in your favor.**

 **Stat Points: This is the amount of points you currently have to allocate amongst your core stats.**

 **Experience Points (EXP): This is representative of your progress between levels. Completing quests or training of skills increases this value.**

 **Credits: This is the amount of money you currently hold.**

 **Condition: This is your current state of being. It directly affects your current stats.**

 **Hmm, your stats really don't look like anything spectacular, here let's give you 5 Stat points to alter your stats so you can stand out a bit more.**

'I bet it won't let me continue until I use those points, okay let me think. Strength will allow me to hit harder, Vitality will allow me to take more hits and resist illness, agility to move faster, Dexterity would allow me to move faster, Wisdom would increase my rate of which my AP regenerates, and Luck would be that factor that saves me a little time in various things.' Jet thought as he examine his stats.

 **[By calling upon your memory you have increased your INT by 1]**

'Oh goody, free point! Let's see... I'll put 1 point into Luck every time, 2 points into DEX because I prefer to avoid damage than try to block it, 1 point into STR because that never hurt anybody, and my last point into VIT for safety.' Jet thought applying the stat points.

 **[Your careful planning on how to apply your stat point has increased your WIS by 1]**

'Okay let's stop that right or else I'll be in this tutorial forever, because these things go up really fast early on.' Jet deadpanned when that happened.

 **[By understanding lower leveled stats rise faster you have increased your WIS by 1]**

Jet felt his eye twitch.

 **Good, now I believe that a gamer like you knows about most of the things listed in this screen, if not refer to the manual available in the Help section that will be available after the tutorial ,now let's return to the menu.**

'Good, I don't have to listen to the things I don't care that much about learning right now, Menu.' Jet thought.

 **Now let's go into the Skills menu.**

"Skills." Jet said deciding to use his voice.

 **Gamer's Mind Level: Max**

 **Description: the Ability to calm down during times of stress/adrenaline to make critical analysis/observation of current surroundings/events.**

 **Gamer's Body Level: Max**

 **Description: When taking damage, the body will receive a mild sense of pain, but will soon disappear, leaving only a decrease of the Health Bar or Aura Bar** **and no other physical remnants of damage taken.**

 **Observe Level: 5**

 **This is your skills list, while it may seem like you don't have very many now, you will gain many more within the coming months.**

 **Now let's return to the menu**

"Return." Jet said, then once the menu showed up. "Inventory please."

 **An empty screen appeared.** **So polite, this is your Inventory, perfect hammer space disguised as a backpack to store anything and everything you can horde, the** **backpack contains supplies to keep you alive for 72 hours ranging from food, water, ammunition even a gas mask** **, it's empty right now so let's get you something, take your pick.**

 **A Weapon.**

 **A Skill Book.**

 **A Cookie.**

 **A Drink.**

"Oh choices... Okay the cookie would be nice, but a little impractical right now. So Weapon or Skill Book. Hmm... A new skill would be nice but I think I would prefer a weapon, that way I won't be limited if I get a situation skill." Jet said with that being said a pistol appeared in my inventory.

 **[Your careful consideration of the choices given to you has increased your WIS by 1]**

Jet pulled out the pistol from his inventory, "Observe." Jet said focusing on the pistol and information appeared.

A Heckler & Koch HK45 Tactical (HK45T) with an extended threaded barrel for suppressors, high profile front and rear tritium illumination night sights and Streamlight TLR-2 laser/light combo. [Magazine Size: 10, Caliber: .45 ACP (11.43×23mm)]

(The HK45 was designed to meet requirements set forth in the U.S. Military Joint Combat Pistol program which had the purpose of arming the U.S. Military with a .45 ACP semi-automatic pistol instead of the 9mm M9 pistol. The Joint Combat Pistol program was suspended indefinitely in 2006, and the M9 pistol remains the standard issue handgun for the U.S. Military. The least the United States Naval Special Warfare Command adopt a model as the Mk 24 Mod 0 Combat Assault Pistol for Special Forces.)

 **To the left of your inventory is your Equipment screen, while it's not necessary to use it to alter your equipment, it can sometime be faster than what you've got equipped, now let's check out the last screen, your Quest screen.**

"Return. Quest." Jet said returning to menu.

 **Current Quests:**

 **"Learning the basics" (In Progress)**

'Learning the basics' Jet thought

 **Learning the basics**

 **Main Objective: Complete the Tutorial**

 **Reward: +100 Exp**

 **Bonus Objective: Disobey a system command +50 Exp**

'Okay that's about everything, Finish.' Jet thought.

 **Congratulations, you have completed the tutorial and now prepare yourself, for you are about to wake up in a new world, Jet Onyx, The Gamer.**

 **Quest Complete: Learning the basics**

 **You gained 1 level,** **Congratulations you have unlocked Aura Points.**

Jet Onyx

Level: 2

HP: 120

HPR: 1.25/min

AP: 100/100

APR: 1.25/min

Stamina: 150/150

SR: 1.15/min

STR: 16

AGI: 16

VIT: 16

DEX: 16

INT: 17

WIS: 19

LUK: 16

Stat Points: 0

EXP: 30/100

Money: 0 Lien

Condition: Normal

 **Aura Points (AP): Aura Points are a measure of your Aura. They are consumed in place of HP if damage is taken and furthermore are used to cast spells. If Aura is** **exhausted, damage will begin to impact your HP bar instead. Like HP, AP can be refilled by using the same methods. Aura passively increases your other core stats,** **excluding LUK, given that there is AP left in the bar.**

 **Aura Point Regeneration (APR): This is how fast you passively recover AP.**

* * *

Welcome to the world of Remnant, where the forces of Darkness threaten the light and a secret organization has threaten the fragile peace of the world. You are part of a secret organization which is only known as 'The Division' with millions of trained men and women with the infrastructure and technology to defend the light. You are a rookie agent sent in to join one of the huntsman academies of the four kingdoms with other rookie agents sent.

* * *

Tutorial

Jet Onyx woke up and found himself draped across a tree branch far above the ground.

"Come on couldn't you put me on the ground or something?" Jet muttered to himself as he readjusted himself so that he is leaning against the trunk.

[Intelligent System Analytic Computer is activated. All ISAC Systems are confirmed online.] ISAC's artificial voice reported.

Jet almost jumped when he heard that sound as the HUD activates itself and started to stream data on to his eye-ware, he could see his Health Bar, Aura Bar and his Stamina Bar on it.

[Pick up your highlighted primary weapon to begin weapons verification.] ISAC's artificial voice ordered.

Jet then noticed a weapon highlighted in orange hanging on to the tree by a hook through it's sling.

"Observe." Jet said focusing on the weapon and information appeared.

Heckler & Koch MP5 MLI with threaded muzzle and RIS foregrip.

(The Heckler & Koch Maschinenpistole 5, literally meaning Submachine gun 5 is a 9mm submachine gun of German design, developed in the 1960s by a team of engineers from the German small arms manufacturer Heckler & Koch (H&K) and is one of the most widely used submachine guns in the world, having been adopted by 40 nations and numerous military, law enforcement, intelligence, and security organizations. The Heckler & Koch MP5 MLI (Mid Life Improvement) is an upgraded version of MP5 revealed in late 2013. It is fitted with a tri-rail foregrip, a quick-release-optic mount, an MP5F stock standard, and now comes in the new RAL8000 (Yellow-Brown) color scheme.)

Jet stop his observations and pick up the MP5 and started to get a feel of the weapon, then he noticed he could see the current ammo of the weapon which is 30 rounds in the magazine and 390 rounds of ammunition in reserve.

[Weapon test initialized. Open fire at the highlighted targets.] ISAC's artificial voice ordered.

Jet look up and finally noticed wooden targets hanged on trees at various rages only 2 are highlighted. Carefully he took aim and fired a burst, the recoil causing some of the shots to miss, after taking a better grip to handle the recoil he fired another burst this time all the shots landed on their targets on the center.

[Primary weapon test initialized. Open fire at the highlighted targets.] ISAC's artificial voice ordered. [Switch to your sidearm to begin weapons verification.] ISAC's artificial voice added.

Jet pull out the HK45T from his drop leg holster and check the chamber for a round, then he noticed he could see the current ammo of the weapon which is 10 rounds in the magazine and infinite rounds of ammunition in reserve, which means it's a weak gun against stronger enemies.

[Weapon test initialized. Open fire at the highlighted targets.] ISAC's artificial voice ordered.

Jet took aim again and this time he noticed that the highlighted parts of the targets are it's tights, shoulders and center mass. Carefully he took aim and fired a few shots, the recoil causing some of the shots to miss the shoulders and tights while perfectly hitting the center mass, after taking a better grip to handle the recoil he fired a few more shot this time all the shots landed on the targets on the shoulders and tights.

Jet holstered his sidearm before his Smart Watch from Tom Clancy's The Division started beeping signalling a call. When he accepted the call a box appears on lower right corner and a Sound wave box appear.

{Welcome abroad agent. This is William Shepard, Vale Kingdom Section Commander of The Division. You have been activated because our intelligence has confirmed the existence of a new threat that is unlike any we have seen before, this organization has the ability to carry out attacks anywhere in the world, they are highly lethal and indiscriminate of age and race, the potential for the loss of innocence lives and psychological terror is substantial and cannot be ignore. They are the very definition of an unknown quantity. Our only action is to meet force, with force. Now ISAC has updated me your status. Now proceed to the nearest civilization and connect to the Division Network and find your way to Vale to join Beacon Academy, your transcripts has been sent in advance with other agents.} William explained to Jet.

"Great." Jet muttered as he check what's on him, he saw the drop leg holster and a military backpack with the Division Go-Bag Computer-Beacon.

"Ok." Jet mused as he decided to check his status, "Menu, Status." Jet open the menu and status on his Smart Watch.

Jet Onyx

Level: 2

HP: 120

HPR: 1.25/min

AP: 100/100

APR: 1.25/min

Stamina: 150/150

SR: 1.15/min

STR: 16

AGI: 16

VIT: 16

DEX: 16

INT: 18

WIS: 19

LUK: 16

Stat Points: 0

EXP: 30/100

Money: 0 Lien

Condition: Normal

"Okay can I get my EXP and Condition moved closer to my level, this i just annoying right now?" Jet muttered as he put a finger on 'EXP' and tested a hunch and dragged EXP to just below level and then did the same with Condition.

"YES!" Jet cheered when he suddenly got another ping.

 **[By experimenting with your status screen you've increased your INT by 1]**

Jet tapped on his name and a new screen opened up this one filled with his information.

Jet Onyx

Age: 17

Rank: [Rookie] Special Agent

Race: Human, Caucasian

Gender: Male

Blood type: B

Family: Mother: Sarah Onyx, Father: William Onyx

Right under those is a picture of Jet, he had Onyx eyes, black hair recon style haircut, a Black TRU Short Sleeve Combat Shirt with the organization symbol patch which is a phoenix rising out of the flames (SHD logo without the word SHD) on his left and his personal logo a snarling Fox gripping a combat knife (FOXHOUD Logo without the words FOXHOUD) on the left side of his chest, Black TRU Combat Pants, a utility belt, a drop leg holster, tactical shooting glasses, and finally a pair of brown combat boots on.

"Return." Jet said returning to his status screen and then back to the Menu.

"Anything else I want to check on?" Jet asked himself, that's when he noticed something.

 _Status_

 _Skills_

 _Gadgets_

 _Inventory_

 _Quests_

 _Options_

"Huh, Options are new." Jet said intrigued at 'Options'.

 _Options_

 _Volume_

 _BGM_

 _Help_

"I can mute out annoying and boring lectures," Jet said sarcastically before continuing. "Bad idea, BGM."

 _BGM_

Soundtrack empty

"I think I'll leave that part empty for now." Jet said before closing all screens.

"Time to find civilization." Jet said about to jump out of the tree.

 **New Quest added**

 **[Getting to Civilization]**

 **You've woken up in a forest with no idea where you are and equipped with only a your pistol and submachine gun.**

 **Mission: Find Civilization**

 **Reward: 300 exp, 300 local currency**

 **Bonus: Defeat an attacking enemy +200 local currency.**

'Well… it's a start.' Jet thought as he jump out of the tree and landing on his feet like a gymnastic.

 **[Your show of agility for landing on your feet has increased your DEX by 1]**

'Yippee ki-yay!' Jet thought sarcastically before picking a random direction and began jogging with his MP5 at the ready, unbeknownst to him a Raven was watching him before flying off.

* * *

[No POV]

The camera zooms out of Jet's location and into a massive map of Remnant where more Gamers appeared and are moving towards the closes Civilization.

On the background is the Division Network chatter with various players reporting in when they reach Civilization.

* * *

 **What do you think of this story?**

 **This is a request from my friend and I was inspired by some RWBY fanfictions so I thought why not.**

 **So please Read and Review so I could make a better story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: CONTACT! A new weapon and reconnected

* * *

To change the Future and protect the light more unorthodox and unconventional forces are needed.

* * *

"Code 4." Normal talking/Radio call

'Code 4.' Thoughts

{Code 4} Radio chatter

[Code 4] ISAC

 **[Code 4]** Leveling up

 **"Code 4."** Loudspeaker

* * *

[Jet's Narration]

The Division a military theme massively multiplayer online-only open world role-playing third-person shooter video games. The Division takes place in mid-crisis Manhattan, where on Black Friday, a smallpox pandemic, transmitted by a virus planted on banknotes, sweeps through New York City. The disease, known as "Green Poison" or "The Dollar Flu", causes widespread chaos, and Manhattan is placed under quarantine.

Now I'm an Agent of the equivalent organization, to save the world of Remnant and the light. When I wanted an adventure this is not what I meant.

* * *

[3rd POV]

Jet is jogging through the forest with his MP5 ready it's almost been an hour and Jet haven't seen any signs of civilizations.

 **[You constant Jog has increased your VIT by 1]**

Jet decided to ignore that when suddenly, a chill went down his spine, a chill he knows so well.

 **A new Skill has been Developed**

 **Detect Bloodlust (Passive)**

"Oh crap." Jet said readying his MP5 and started looking around, that's when he heard a growl from behind him. So naturally he spun around and aim his MP5 right at his opponent. It was a Beowolf.

"Crap, Observe." Jet said as the Grimm sized him up.

 **Stray Beowolf Lvl 5**

 **HP 100/100 AP 0/0 MP 0/0**

'Stray, that means it's alone, granted it's three levels high than mine, but that means nothing to me right now.' Jet said continuing to aim his MP5 at the Beowolf. Suddenly the Beowolf lunged at Jet with it's arms overhead to slam down on him, fortunately Jet stepped back to avoid the strike and then quickly open fire, dealing apparently 20 damage per shot. The Health Bar on only shows 70% health left for the Beowolf.

The Beowolf stood up holding it's injury and roared right in Jet's face, big mistake. Jet just raise his MP5 and emptied his entire clip without aiming, because at this range he couldn't miss. All those 9x19mm rounds landed inside the Beowolf's mouth and that dealt 100 damage.

The Beowolf shakily got back up and before it could recover draw his HK45 and fired a single shout into the head. The 45. slug penetrated the weaken armor bone on the Beowolf's head and kill it.

 **You've gained a Level**

 **New Skills have been created**

 **SMG Proficiency**

 **Pistol Proficiency**

Jet stared at the Beowolf' dissolving body for a moment before looking at his Pistol. "Damn that effective." Jet said before looking back at where the Beowolf once laid, and saw a small card and weapon crate.

"Observe." I said picking up the card

50 Lien Card

(Lein in the currency of Remnant, they tend to appear most commonly in electronic card form. This card happens to contain 50 Lien)

 **[Your Observe Skill has Leveled up]**

"Well that's convenient." Jet said putting the card in his inventory which is his pocket, increasing the money he had to 50 Lien, then he open the weapon crate next to him.

HK53A3 Carbine with a NIB Knight's Armament RAS', a quick-release-optic mount, a Telescoping stock, a threaded muzzle and RIS foregrip.

(The HK53 is essentially the HK33. Capitalizing on the success of the G3 design, Heckler & Koch developed a family of small arms consisting of four types of firearms: the first type, chambered in 7.62×51mm NATO, the second, using the Soviet 7.62×39mm M43 round, third, the intermediate 5.56×45mm caliber and the fourth type, chambered for the 9×19mm Parabellum pistol cartridge. The HK33 was born and the HK53 is essentially the HK33 reduced to the size of a Heckler & Koch MP5.)

Jet smirked at that and equip the Carbine and move the MP5 into a second main weapon, which means holstering the MP5 on his back. Jet took careful aim at a tree and fired a burst, the recoil causing some of the shots to miss, after taking a better grip to handle the recoil he fired another burst this time all the shots landed on their targets on the center.

After getting use to the weapon he open his status screen.

Jet Onyx

Condition: Normal

Level: 3

Exp: 35/300

HP: 130/130

HPR: 1.5/min

AP: 110/110

APR: 1.5/min

Stamina: 155/155

SR: 1.3/min

Str: 20

Vit: 21

Dex: 19

Int: 20

Wis: 21

Luck: 19

Stat Points: 8

Lien: 50

Jet put the Stat Points into the respective spots and close it, readying the HK53 he continue his trek to civilization.

* * *

 **Quest complete [Lost]**

 **You have reached the city of Vale**

 **Rewards +300 Exp, +300 Lien**

 **Bonus Objective complete, +200 Lien**

 **[You've gained a level]**

'I'll check on that later.' Jet thought deciding to ignore that. 'I need to find that safe house first.' Jet thought as he walk through Vale looking for any signs of any Division symbols or logos.

{Agent, I've confirmed that your fellow Agent Sage Green has arrived here. Check in with him where you get inside.} William explained to Jet.

 **A new Quest has been added**

 **[Reconnect and gear up]**

 **You've reached Vale, now it's time to reconnect to Division Network and get your full gear set.**

 **Main objectives**

 **Reach Division Safe House**

 **Reconnect to Division Network**

 **Equipped with standard issue Division gear set.**

 **Bonus Objectives**

 **Buy some new Clothes**

 **Reward: +450 Exp +100 Lien**

Jet after reading that decided to use the Division 3D map to find the Safe House. "Found it." Jet grinned as he locate the objective mark, which is an blue Hexagon marked as a Mission right next to a blue house marked as a Safe House, about 3 blocks away from him. He close his map and spotted the objective mark, which is an orange circle, on his mini map.

Jet started walking towards the objective mark on his mini map and found another objective mark, which is an orange rhombus with an orange circle beacon blinking getting his attention, this time on his HUD. He reach the beacon and found himself next to a Restaurant which is where the Safe House is located. He found the entrance which is a locked Security Door, the door is locked by a high tech electronic security lock with a keypad and a scanner and the door is marked by an orange circle and an orange circle light.

Unsure what to do he just open up his profile and let the scanner scan his smart watch, after awhile the scanner beeped and the door unlock on itself and Jet push the door open, inside is a long hallway being lighted up by orange strobe lights. It looked like a utility hallway yet it look like an apartment hallway at the same time, the hallway is probably covered in sensors and cameras to intercept intruders.

[Now Entering a Safe Area.] ISAC reported.

 **Objective Complete: Reach Division Safe House**

"Well this is not creepy at all." Jet said sarcastically as he went in and the door close in on itself and lock it at the same time.

Jet walk down the hallway and reach another metal Security Door, this time it's unlock, Jet push the door open and found himself inside a command center that looks makeshift yet permanent at the same time, it look like a lobby of an luxury hotel with expensive couches, expensive chairs, expensive tables, military computers, military radio equipment, bulletin boards and map boards. Manning them are men and women wearing MultiCam ACUs (Tru-Spec ACU Coat or 5.11 Rapid Assault Shirts, Tru-Spec ACU Pants, Propper ACU Patrol Caps or Boonie Hats with Hi-Vis Headbands and Coyote brown Combat Boots) and equipment like the MultiCam Condor MOPC Modular Operator Plate Carrier with Hi-Vis MOLLE Pouches and the Ballistic MICH Helmet with MultiCam Tru-Spec MICH Helmet Cover or Hi-Viz Reflective Helmet Covers are seen hanging close to the men and women. They are wearing Coyote brown Condor Tactical Belt with MOLLE pouches, a MultiCam Condor Tornado Tactical Leg Holster, Vizer Hi-Viz Body Armor or Hi-Viz Jackets and some wear Glasses or Sunglasses.

Jet ignore then and follow the objective marker into a back door and found himself inside a room where one of the men wearing MultiCam ACUs without the equipment, wearing a Oakley Oil Rig sunglasses, talking to someone over a map. Like him he is wearing a a Olive Drab TRU Short Sleeve Combat Shirt with the organization symbol patch which is a phoenix rising out of the flames (SHD logo without the word SHD) on his left and a symbol of a tree is seen on his right, Sage Green XFIRE TRU Pants, a drop leg holster, tactical shooting glasses, and finally a pair of brown combat boots on.

"We have men stationed all around Vale and in various safe houses in Vale." The man told Sage who held up a hand to stop Jet when he was about to talk.

"Station your people there." Sage said pointing somewhere in the map before looking at Jet. "I see someone else get the call." Sage commented causing the man to look at Jet, he stood up and look at Jet. "I'm Senior Special Agent Sage Green, Division." Sage greeted before walking towards him. Sage is a tall man taller that Jet, he look about 21 years old and has Sage Green hair, tanned skin and a buzz cut hair. "Activated the same time as you. Part of the second wave of Agents going in. I don't know what happen to the first wave, but unfortunately there's still a lots to do." Sage shook Jet's hand before looking back at the map. "We don't have much intel, and we don't have the luxury of failure, not with this organization on our radar and our missing first wave." Sage said seriously looking at the holographic map. "People like me - and you - we're what's left to hold the line." Sage sighed.

"Agent Jet Onyx, I'm ready for duty." Jet shrugged not knowing what to say.

"Well with any luck we'll have more to go on once we rendezvous with the Commander. More about the situation, about who is trying to turn the streets into a warzone, anything that will help us, to do what we're suppose to do." Sage said seriously to Jet before turning to the Map again. "Now will you excuse me? Lieutenant." Sage said to the man.

"Warrant Officer Red and his team are handling situation reports." The Lieutenant explained to Jet as he walks towards a door. "If your looking for a hotspot or a mission, that's who you wanna talk to." The Lieutenant said holding the door open.

"Thanks man." Jet said to the Lieutenant as he exits the room.

"Anytime." The Lieutenant replied.

[Complete your activation at the terminal to enable Directive 51 operational status and equipment.] ISAC reported.

Jet went back to the main room and found a terminal with the objective marker on it and started typing in.

[Identity confirmed. Division equipment activated.] ISAC reported.

 **Objective Complete: Reconnect to Division Network**

 **Abilities Available: Gadget Unlock**

"Ok." Jet mused as he decided to check his status, "Menu, Status." Jet open the menu and status on his Smart Watch.

Jet Onyx

Condition: Normal

Level: 4

Exp: 50/500

HP: 135/135

HPR: 1.5/min

AP: 115/115

APR: 1.5/min

Stamina: 160/160

SR: 1.4/min

Str: 24

Vit: 25

Dex: 22

Int: 23

Wis: 23

Luck: 24

Stat Points: 11

Lien: 350

"Return." Jet said after adding Luck and returning to his status screen and then back to the Menu.

 _Status_

 _Skills_

 _Gadgets (New)_

 _Inventory_

 _Quests_

 _Options_

"Huh, Gadget." Jet said intrigued at 'Gadget'. Jet found a menu abilities of Medical, Tech and Security.

"Lets see." Jet muttered looking at the abilities. "Security, Ballistic Shield." Jet said activating the Ballistic Shield and putting it on his one of his Abilities slot.

"Welcome Agent." Red greeted Jet. "I'll be your point of contact for any emergency ops." Red explained.

"Thanks, so where I can get my gear." Jet asked Red.

"Over there at the Gear Vendor." Red told Red pointing at the Armory.

"Thanks." Jet told Red and went to the Armory.

"So you're the new guy." The armorer said to Red looking up and down. "You need body armor and other Division Gear to survive out there." The armorer added.

"Yeah, I'm here to pick up my stuff." Jet replied to the armorer.

"Sure." The armorer replied reaching down and pulling out a duffle bag and gave it to Jet. "Here is it. One Kevlar Vest, gloves, knee pads, elbow pads, helmet, jacket, the Division Grenade Launcher, Grenades, Medic kit, ballistic Shield and turret." The armored said to Jet.

"Thanks." Jet said grabbing the duffle bag.

"Sure thing, there's the changing room." The armorer pointed at another door.

"Thanks lot." Jet said walking to the changing room.

"Your welcome." The armorer replied.

After putting on Kevlar Vest, gloves, knee pads, elbow pads, helmet and jacket and packing the the Grenades, turret and Medic kit into his Go Bag, placing the Division Grenade Launcher into it's special holster on his go bag, putting on the ballistic Shield on his left hand Jet went and talk to Red.

 **Objective Complete: Equipped with standard issue Division gear set.**

"Okay Red, what do we have?" Jet asked Red.

"Well you need to get new clothes, see that man in the place that look like a clothing store?" Red asked Jet.

"Yeah?" Jet asked confused.

"Get more clothes or new clothes." Red said to Jet. "I'll give some funds for now." Red said handing Jet a envelope full of Lien.

"Thanks." Jet replied taking the envelope.

"Your welcome." Red nodded.

Jet walked into the room and found himself inside a Soldier or Policemen's Christmas Dream. Full of clothing from casual towards tactical, there's everything from clothing to tactical Gear.

"Hey hey. I got what you need." The man behind the desk wave at Jet.

"Thanks." Jet nodded in reply. Jet browse through the inventory and grab more Black TRU Short Sleeve Combat Shirt with the organization symbol patch on the left and Black TRU Combat Pants, Tru-Spec ACU Coat or 5.11 Rapid Assault Shirts, Tru-Spec ACU Pants, Propper ACU Patrol Caps or Boonie Hats and Coyote brown Combat Boots, then he grab more casual clothing black T-Shirt, Black Shirt, Black Cargo Pants, Black Pants, then a black suit for formal events. Then he pick up more Tactical Gear like the, MOLLE Backpack, MOLLE Tactical Chest Assault Messenger Shoulder Bag, MOLLE Tactical Waist/Shoulder Bag and a MOLLE II Fighting Load Carrier Vest with various MOLLE Pouches then he went to the helmet section and found a EOD Helmet, an EOD Jacket, an EOD Pants, an EOD Scarf, an EOD Shirt and an EOD Shoes which he bought. "Here." Jet said putting the clothes on the desk.

"Sure." The man said billing it and Jet put it in his new Go Bag, which is the Military MOLLE Backpack, and gave the man the envelope and gave back about 500 Lien in return.

"Thanks." Jet said leaving the room.

 **Quest complete [** **Reconnect and gear up** **]**

 **You have r** **econnect to Division Network and get your full gear set.**

 **Rewards +450 Exp, +100 Lien**

 **Bonus Objective complete, +500 Lien**

 **[You've gained a level]**

Jet grinned and walk towards Red who is looking at something on the Military Laptop.

"So what's next?" Jet asked Red.

"You're free to go." Red replied to Jet. "Just don't make any trouble." He added.

"Yeah sure." Jet replied going to the changing room to put on the EOD Helmet and EOD Scarf, then the MOLLE II Fighting Load Carrier Vest with various MOLLE Pouches and putting pouches on his new MOLLE Backpack then put on his EOD Jacket with the organization symbol patch on the left as a Jacket, then he put on his personal logo on his right. After putting on his new gear and stashing the rest in his inventory he went to the couch and open his status. "Menu, Status." Jet open the menu and status on his Smart Watch.

Jet Onyx

Condition: Normal

Level: 5

Exp: 0/600

HP: 140/140

HPR: 2/min

AP: 120/120

APR: 2/min

Stamina: 165/165

SR: 1.5/min

Str: 24

Vit: 25

Dex: 22

Int: 23

Wis: 23

Luck: 24

Stat Points: 11

Lien: 850

'2 for Strength, 2 for Vitality, 2 for Dexterity, 2 for Wisdom, and 2 for Luck.' Jet thought as he examine his stats. 'Well time to go out.' Jet added closing his, Status and Menu.

"Well time to find a place to stay." Jet muttered leaving the Safe House.

[Warning: Now Leaving the Safe Area.] ISAC reported when Jet left the Safe House, now it's time to find a place to stay.

* * *

 **What do you think of this story?**

 **If you want you can sent your OCs.**

 **Name: Your Character name.**

 **Gender: You know what this is.**

 **Age: What Age is your Character.**

 **Rank: Agent Rank**

 **Appearance: How does he look like.**

 **Clothing: What is his Clothing you can pick an Outfit in the Division.**

 **Personality: How does he act.**

 **Tactical Approach: How does he approach the battlefield.**

 **Combat Style: What is his type or Role. (Medical, Tech and Security or a Mixture of some)**

 **So please Read and Review so I could make a better story.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: A new apartment, more weapons, stopping a robbery and a ticket to beacon

* * *

To change the Future and protect the light more unorthodox and unconventional forces are needed.

* * *

 **LaStAnOnYmOuSpRiNcE3XD: He going to the safe house to get a bladed weapon. It's part of the story.**

* * *

 **Fun Fact: Jet's EOD Suit is black, no greens**

* * *

"Code 4." Normal talking/Radio call

'Code 4.' Thoughts

{Code 4} Radio chatter

[Code 4] ISAC

 **[Code 4]** Leveling up

 **"Code 4."** Loudspeaker

* * *

[Cutscene]

Before the Hunters became the true protectors of humanity, a far older organization stood watch from the from the shadows. For ages they watch and protect the Kingdoms and humanity and through time they prevented the Apocalypse after another Apocalypse. They only appeared during the great war, becoming the arbiters of peace, as the kingdoms negotiate for peace on the island of Vytal. But hidden in the Vytal Treaty is Directive 51, it was secretly signed and was put into law in the four kingdom, there are rumors of Shadow Agencies, Sleeper Cells, Covert Agents.

 **But nothing can be confirmed.**

* * *

[3rd POV]

 **A few months ago...**

A Team of Division Agents from the First Wave are running away from someone, their waterproof Hiking Boots made splashes as they try to get away from someone. Suddenly one of them wearing a black cloak was hit in the back.

"Argh!" The man shouted in pain.

"Crap!" One of them wearing a grey cloak shouted, as the rest turn to face the enemy.

"Grab him an go!" The grey cloaked man shouted.

"What about you?" A man wearing a brown cloak asked.

"I'll hold her back." The grey cloaked man said in determination.

"Right." The brown cloaked man nodded and grab his wounded comrade and ran away.

"You want to get them!" The grey cloaked man shouted. "You have to get through me!" He declared as he threw the cloak at the enemy and show her that he has a M249 SAW Para. "EAT LEAD!" The man shouted as he open fire with his Machine gun as the enemy gets closer faster. "DAMN YOU!"

A smoke cloud could be seen as an explosion was heard.

* * *

[Jet's Narration]

New Gear and armor, now to find a place to stay... Somehow I forgot something important... Meh, I'll remember it later, must be not that important. But Anyway I've been learning a lot in this world, the Division is a secret organization created to be the protectors of humanity. Just like their game counter part they have Shadow Agencies, Sleeper Cells, Covert Agents, the whole 9 yards. But in this case a crazy psychopath is on the loose and the First Wave is apparently MIA from Investigating this threat. I wondered, did they go rouge? Killed? Betrayed? Or worse the Agent Hunters got them.

* * *

[3rd POV]

Jet is walking through downtown Vale, he is currently finding a place to stay in Vale, cause he couldn't stay at the safe house, that doesn't make any sense... and it's suppose to be a secret safe house. So here he is a highly trained Huntsman Grade Sleeper Agent, trying to find a place to stay in Vale.

"Great." Jet muttered looking around until his eye spotted something. On an Apartment across the street where he is standing is a orange circle glowing softly, to the normal huntsman and huntress they would dismissed it as a decoration, to a normal civilian they wouldn't see it until it was dark, to a Division Agent, it's a Safe House. Jet cross the street and enter the apartment and is awed at the sight, it look like a lobby of an luxury hotel with expensive couches, expensive chairs, expensive tables and a main desk. "Wow." Jet muttered as he heads towards the main desk.

"Hello there Agent." The man who look like a normal hotel employee.

"Hey." Jet greeted back.

"So your the new guy, eh?" The man replied.

"Yeah." Jet replied. "Any empty apartments?"

"Many." The man answered. "This is a Division Safe House and Apartment. So there is always room."

"One room then please." Jet smiled.

"Sure, just let me scan your Smart Watch and the computer will do the rest." The man said holding a scanner.

"Sure." Jet replied showing his smart watch.

The Scanner scanned the Smart Watch and the computer beeped showing Jet's data before a big green Confirmed appeared. The man look at the computer before sending the Data for his room.

"There we go, your room is on floor 6 room 6." The man said to Jet.

"Thanks." Jet thanked the man as he walk towards the elevator.

* * *

Jet open the door to his new room and found a luxurious Room from a Hotel with a single bed, a bed room/living room, a kitchen, a bathroom and a walk in closet which is also an armory. Jet started to look around when his Smart Watch started beeping.

{Agent, the Armorer forgot to give you something from your kit. Please hurry up, returning here.} Red called Jet.

"Maybe that's what I forgot." Jet muttered exiting the room.

 **A new Quest has been added**

 **[Armed up]**

 **The Armorer has forgotten to give you something** **from your kit. So go back and get it.**

 **Main objectives**

 **Reach Division Safe House and Grab whatever the** **Armorer has forgotten to give you** **.**

 **Bonus Objectives**

 **(Secret)**

 **Reward: +50 Exp**

Jet quickly enter the elevator and back to the ground floor where he quickly exited and head towards the Division Safe House.

* * *

 **Vale Division Safe House...**

Jet walked in the Safe House and saw nothing change except that Agent Green is talking to various personnel in the main room. Jet decided to ignore that and walk to the Armory, where the Armorer is waiting for him.

"Hey there!" The Armorer greeted.

"Hey, what did you forgot to give me?" Jet asked the Armorer.

"Oh right." The Armorer snapped his finders and he bents down and grabs something. "Here." He gave Jet a sword and a black sheath.

Jet took the sword and pull it out, it look like an oversize and enlarge K-Bar Bowie Combat Knife. This is the USMC 1942 Marine Combat Sword, a combat proven weapon. Jet whistled in appreciation as he check the blade.

"Like it?" The Armorer asked Jet.

"Like it?" Jet asked the armorer with a look before grinning. "Love it."

"Glad you like it." The Armorer nodded at Jet.

"Any other bladed weapons?" Jet asked.

"Sure." The Armorer replied as he bents down and grabs something. "Here." He over laid all the bladed weapons on the table. A United Cutlery Marine USMC Kukri, a KA-BAR USMC Bowie Knife and a United Cutlery USMC Tanto Machete Sawback Sword. "All of those are dust reinforced." The Armorer added.

When Jet saw those his grin grew bigger. "I'll take them." Jet said to the Armorer.

 **Quest complete [** **Armed up** **]**

 **You have the weapons the** **Armorer forgot to give you** **.**

 **Rewards +50 Exp**

 **Bonus Objective complete, +50** **Exp**

Jet went back to his Apartment heavily armed with 4 bladed weapons, his USMC 1942 Marine Combat Sword on his left hip, his USMC Kukri on his back, his KA-BAR Knife on his upper left of his chest and his USMC Tanto Machete Sawback Sword on his back.

* * *

 **Later at night...**

Jet now wearing his Black EOD Jacket, Black EOD Pants, Black EOD Scarf, Black EOD Shirt, his Brown Combat Boots, Kevlar Vest, gloves, knee pads, elbow pads, MOLLE Tactical Waist/Shoulder Bag, a MOLLE II Fighting Load Carrier Vest with various MOLLE Pouches and a his weapons all in it respective holsters and sheaths and his Black EOD Helmet is hanging on his back, he left his MP5 and HK53 back at the apartment.

Unbeknownst to him he was going to the Dust Shop, From Dust Till Dawn, he bought a few dust before going to the magazine rack, completely ignorant on the girl next to him as he play a song, Free by Chris Madin from Sonic Free Riders, reading a weapons magazine like the girl next to him. Since the show didn't tell the date when the robbery happened and when Ruby got accepted to Beacon, his ignorance could be forgiven.

James is engrossed in his magazine and music, it would later became a running joke among second wave Agents, luckily it's not that loud.

 **A new Quest has been added**

 **[You wanna rob me?]**

 **The Store is being rob! Fight back and don't get kill!**

 **Main objectives**

 **Beat the Thugs**

 **Arrest Roman Torchwick if you can**

 **Bonus Objectives**

 **(Secret)**

 **Reward: +100 Exp**

{Warning Hostiles Detected.} ISAC reported.

"Hands in the air." A man from behind them said in a threatening tone.

Jet turned around to see a black suited man with a Fedora holding a sword to him and the girl he noticed when he turn to face the man, he nudged the girl to get her attention, causing her to turn around to face the man.

"Are you robbing us?" The girl asked too innocently, wait that sounds to familiar, Jet took a quick peek and found out that he's next to Ruby Rose.

"Yes." The man said.

"Stupid idea." Jet said kicking the man hard enough to send him flying into the wall.

Two more thugs showed up shouting while aiming their guns at the duo. Ruby Drop kicked one guy out the window while Jet tackled the other out of the window. Ruby took out her Crescent Rose, while Jet draw his USMC Tanto Machete Sawback Sword and his HK5T.

"Okay..." The boss of the thugs that Jet recognized as Roman Torchwick, as he look at Jet and Ruby before looking at the three guys by his side, "Well, get them." Roman nodded his head at them.

Ruby and Jet rushed the thugs as they also rush the duo, Jet ran up to one guy with a gun and quickly cut the thing in half before blast him with his pistol's non-lethal rounds.

 **New Skill have been created**

 **Disarmament**

"Heads up!" Ruby shouted at Jet while sending a thug flying over Jet's head, Ruby then converged on the last guy as the thug Jet tackled started to get his bearing. Quickly before the guy could stand up Jete kicked his gun out of his hand and pin kick him back toward Roman, where he crash on the wall.

 **New Skill have been created**

 **Nope!**

 **Objective Complete:** **Beat the Thugs**

"You were worth every cent, truly you were." Roman grumbled at the thugs on his feet dropping his cigar and crushing it with his cane as and Jet answered that by aiming his pistol. "Well then Red and Black, I think we can say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love love to stick around." Roman then pointed his cane at them, revealing a gun barrel at the end of it as a cross hair flipped up, "I'm afraid this is where we part ways."And with that he fired at the duo. Ruby dodged the shot with ease, but Jet couldn't so he extend his Ballistic Shield and quickly put on his EOD Helmet and brace the blast, filling the area with smoke.

 **New Skill have been created**

 **BRACE!**

When the smoke clears, Jet was unharmed and his shield was just covered in shoot, Jet quickly fold his shield and started looking around for Roman. Then Jet and Ruby noticed him climbing a ladder to the roof, Ruby and Jet quickly followed, with Ruby suddenly grabbing Jet and giving a lift from the recoil of Crescent Rose.

"HEY!" Jet shouted in anger and annoyance to both Ruby and Roman.

"Persistent." Roman grunted stopping at the edge when suddenly a bullhead suddenly appeared in front of the criminal with it door opened, the criminal then climb inside said bullhead and stare smugly the boy and girl as they recoiled from the appearance of the vehicle.

"HOW THE HELL DIDN'T WE NOTICE THAT!" Jet shouted to no one in particular.

"End of the line you two!" Roman shouted tossing a Red Dust Crystal at them and then he fired his cane at the duo. Not having enough time to throw the crystal back, Jet quickly hugged Ruby and curled up trying to protect Ruby from the explosion. But he knows that some one is going to appeared to protect them from the blast of the explosion.

"Whoa-ho-ho-ho!" Roman was laughing until he sees something on the roof and stops laughing. "Huh?"

A Huntress in a purple cape is now in front of the team, casting a shield over them with her wand, the duo separate as they watch the Huntress attack Roman. Then Jet recognized the Huntress as Glynda Goodwitch. Glynda summoned a storm over the bullhead that began to rain sword like hail and female figure then came out from the cockpit and into the cargo hull of the bullhead partially into view.

Jet could recognized those eyes everywhere, the eyes of a merciless killer and most importantly the eyes of Cinder Falls. As Glynda and Cinder duel, Jet took his time to switch from non-lethal rounds to 45. ACP Dust Rounds. Jet look at Ruby and nodded at the bullhead giving her the silent idea, Ruby reverts her scythe into its rifle and Jet took aim with his pistol and they fired. While Ruby was shooting at Cinder, who blocks each shot Jet was firing at the Bullhead's engine.

Suddenly the Bullhead's engine started to sputtered and smoke as the 45. ACP Dust Rounds penetrate the engine casing and in reply Cinder creates several blazing circles around her three opponents. The Huntress telekinetically pushes the Red and Jet away and rolls herself out of the explosion's radius, as everyone looks up to see the hatch close and the craft fly away.

 **New Skill have been created**

 **Clipping Wings**

 **Objective Complete:** **Arrest Roman Torchwick if you can.**

 **Quest complete [** **You wanna rob me?** **]**

 **You have survive a few thugs** **.**

 **Rewards +100 Exp**

 **Bonus Objective complete, +100** **Exp**

"You're a Huntress!" The girl said looking at Huntress putting on a pleading, awe-stricken face. "Can I have your autograph?!" She asked the Huntress causing Jet to faceplam.

* * *

 **Vale Police Department**

"I don't see why we are here. We did nothing wrong." Jet muttered as he sat outside the interrogation room. Professor Ozpin just entered the room a few minutes ago and it's still taking a long time.

At that moment the door to the interrogation room opened and Ruby stepped out really excited, "Hey guess what?" Ruby asked the boy she just met rhetorically, before Jet could even open his mouth she answered, "Professor Ozpin just told me he'd let me into Beacon two years early!"

"That's great." Jet sighed just shrugging with less enthusiasm.

At that moment the grey haired headmaster of Beacon poked his head out of the room, "Jet Onyx, I'd like to speak to you now." Ozpin said.

"Sure thing Professor." Jet said entering the interrogation room.

"So Mister Onyx, tell me, why were you and Miss Rose fighting those men?" Ozpin asked.

"Well they were trying to rob us." Jet replied, "Wouldn't you retaliate, if you were in my situation." Jet asked.

"I suppose so." Ozpin said as Glynda looked irked from Jet's lack of respect for a man of Ozpin's position.

"So! Where did you learn to do this?" Ozpin asked Jet gesturing with his head at the tablet showing Jet cutting the gun in halve. Luckily he read his fake profile and transcripts before going out.

"Ranger Combat School." Jet answered, apparently the Combat School is real and is use to trained Division Agents and Ranger Academy is not a Kingdom align Huntsman Academy but it's use to train Huntsman grade soldiers.

"I see... Very well Mister Onyx you're dismissed. I'll see you in a few days at Beacon." Ozpin said getting up.

"Thank you." Jet nodded at Professor Ozpin before leaving.

* * *

 **Vale Division Apartment Safe House...**

Jet is sending his report on his incident back at the Dust Shop, From Dust Till Dawn, and the reply from Sage was quick.

A Carrier battle group will be Coming to Vale for the Vytal Festival while the Expeditionary Strike Group will arrive before the Vytal Festival. The Expeditionary Strike Group consists of a Amphibious Assault Ship, a Dock Landing Ship, an Amphibious transport dock, cruisers, destroyers and an entire Marine expeditionary unit which consists of A-164 Wipeout, F-35C Lightning II, AH-1Z Viper, AH-99 Blackfoot, UH-80 Ghost Hawk, WY-55 Hellcat, CH-67 Huron, CH-49 Mohawk, Mi-290 Taru, MV-22B Osprey, V-44X Blackfish, Y-32 Xi'an, MQ-12 Falcon, AMV-7 Marshall, IFV-6a Cheetah, HMMWV, Hunter Troop transport and Reconnaissance variant, Prowler, Strider, MSE-3 Marid and MBT-52 Kuma or M2A1 Slammer.

Jet sighed and started to check his status after reading the reply.

Jet Onyx

Condition: Normal

Level: 5

Exp: 300/600

HP: 140/140

HPR: 2/min

AP: 120/120

APR: 2/min

Stamina: 165/165

SR: 1.5/min

Str: 26

Vit: 27

Dex: 24

Int: 23

Wis: 23

Luck: 24

Stat Points: 0

Lien: 850

Jet open his skills after reading that and check his skills.

 **Disarmament** **(Active)**

 **An attack aimed for the opponent's w** **eapon to disarm him of his weapon by making it useless.**

 **Nope!** **(Active)**

 **An attack aimed for the opponent's w** **eapon to disarm him of his weapon by kicking it away from reach.**

 **BRACE!** **(Active)**

 **A defensive posture by hunkering down behind the ballistic shield and absorbing the attack, effecting AP very little. Armor also effect skill.**

 **Clipping Wings** **(Active)**

 **An attack aimed to disable any flying vehicles by aiming it weakest points or engine** **.**

After reading that he exit his menu and went to field strip his weapons and clean it.

* * *

[Cutscene] (Inspired by ARMA 3 Apex and The Division)

 **Division Headquarters**

At Division Headquarters in a secret location, a meeting is underway. Three man covered by shadows talks as various personnel walk around with orders in the back ground.

"It's started." A masked voice announced as he types something on a keyboard. As the main screen showed Ruby and Jet fighting junior's men.

"They're already on the move." Another masked voice added as he click the railway line near the Forever Fall. Showing the Schnee Dust Company train robbery attempt that was foiled by Blake.

"Luckily we're prepare this time, but do we have to use untrained Gamers on this?" Masked voice 1 asked as he opens a file. Then the main screen showed various Gamers Profile all the player's faces are covered by shadows like censored.

"The First wave was wiped out, we need to know what happen and who did it, cause we don't know all the members of Salem's Faction." Masked voice 2 replied.

"Alright then. Is the Expeditionary Strike Group being prepare already?" Masked voice 1 asked.

"Yes, after a week of sailing they'll reach Vale to reinforce the Agents there with our Agents disguised as Students of Ranger Academy." Masked voice 3 answered.

"Make it happen. We must prevent what happen in the show from happening gentleman." Masked voice 1 announced.

"We will prevent it." Masked voice 3 answered. "Just how?"

"We know what will happen. Just send the Marines to guard the CCT Tower with the Atlesian Soldiers." Masked voice 3 answered.

"Make that happen, and make sure there are more Ospreys than the Hurons or Taru." Masked voice 1 ordered.

"I'll send in more Marine MPs then." Masked voice 3 sighed before leaving the room.

"Oh Jack?" Masked voice 1 asked someone.

"Yes Robert?" Masked voice 2 replied.

"Can you get in contact with William?" Robert asked Jack.

"I'll get right on that sir." Jack replied.

* * *

 **What do you think of this story?**

 **If you want you can sent your OCs.**

 **So please Read and Review so I could make a better story.**


End file.
